ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Charbel2001
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Magnetude.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Waiyenoo111 (Talk) 09:23, May 30, 2010 Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. Category Please add categories to your aliens pages Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 14:07, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Keep it real If they already have a species we use it. User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 21:21, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:??? I didn't comnpletely copy it Simien is spelled with a e. I used it because this is the only name that relates to monkeys (Simian means an ape or monkey) that rhymes with 10. I mispelled it on purpose so it will rhyme a little more. Also changing the species will make the name not fitting. If you don't like this then find me a different name related to monkeys or spiders that rhymes. I'm pretty sure this is one of the only rhyming names that relate to monkeys or spiders. Omernoy121 03:11, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Omnimorph pic Nice picture I wanted a picture for him thanks. Omernoy121 15:16, August 10, 2010 (UTC) yes dude ,the next week all the result will be given,but you have to leave comments on each vrs, of each battle because according to the comments and powers i wll choose the winnerSmallvilleantonio 18:08, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Really? Show me. Re:a unrgistered contributor messed with my episode Give me the name of the page and I'll fix it.Omernoy121 10:25, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ghostmutt Listen I changed because you can't know if it's a Wildvine combo or Wildmutt sorry I will fix it for you. Omernoy121 05:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Zilemm pic Thanks I imagined him more like a normal Wildvine but it's not a problem. Omernoy121 12:58, August 13, 2010 (UTC) XLR8 pic That picture was the best picture of XLR8 in the wiki and it isn't all yours you found it in the internet and erased the Omnitrix symbol. I wouldn't steal a picture you made yourself.Omernoy121 18:18, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Arenas In your contest, can I help creating arenas that they aliens fight in? Omernoy121 12:15, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Clash of Aliens It was Smallville's idea, he asked me to merge the contest. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 12:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks .................. Thanks for telling me about your contest. I think it's pretty cool. If I could help in any way I would be glad to. :) Ultimate alien 21:28, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Contest winner How did Chromastoneandtabby win the contest? I mean in Clash of the aliens you voted for who won. All you did was create arenas for nothing. The aliens I chose were also powerful. Please reset the contest so we can have a fair competitions that people voted for who will win (except battle where the users alien is in it).Omernoy121 12:01, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh and create a prize for winning too. Clash of the villains contest Hey join my Clash of the Villains contest I see you have alot of villains also you can help creating battlefields. Omernoy121 13:19, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Don't Mind this Message Don't mind this message, it's just for a badge. Ultimatehero Pictures Sorry, I'll find different pictures.Omernoy121 12:57, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Villains I have to ask, you have so much villains, where are you going to put them in your Fred 40 episodes (if you are going to create episodes)? Omernoy121 14:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Prototype Sweet You used one of the prototype Ben 10,000 pictures as a new character.Also that is my fave Ben 10,000 pic User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 15:46, December 4, 2010 (UTC) My aliens Hi there. I just want to say you could use my Sem 10 aliens whenever you like. Alien Theft I've noticed that you have been taking the pictures and even names of many of your aliens from people on Deviantart. As someone from that site who actually knows those people you're stealing from, I have to ask you to stop. It is extremely disrespectful and most likely illegal. Please do not upload any more pictures that are not either from the official show or something you drew yourself, and if possible take down the pictures and rename the aliens. Until you do so, I will be putting the names of the artists as captions to the pictures. Thank you. --Binkatong 14:16, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for understanding. ^^ And you don't have to delete the pages, the alien's powers seem to be original. All you have to do is take away the pictures and rename the aliens. You can do the second part by clicking on the arrow next to the Edit button on the top of any alien's page, clicking on "Move", and then giving it a new name. --Binkatong 21:56, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Go Here http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Ben_10_Fan_Fiction_Alien to add it. If u have any ?s on how to add just ask User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 21:42, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Fred 40 Fred 40 is an amazing series. Personally, my favorite. I justed wanted to say that I created Sem 10 and also created the CCC. I justed wanted to ask if you maybe wanted to be a part of it? ~NanoShip Hey i have deleted the page Fred 40: Bursting is Alien Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 11:10, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Reference Good Reference to Avatar The Last Airbender User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 20:13, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Zero Can you write an episode of Fred 10 where Zero makes his sacrifice? Larry1996 03:47, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool Pic Cool Timekingacus picture. User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 17:04, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Biff Buzzard? and Fieryfists? Hey, it's Biff Buzzard based on Blast to Mars and Fast and Furry (from Tom and Jerry?) and where did you get the prototype for Swampfire? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 10:04, January 4, 2011 (UTC) your welcome i created a Fred 40 episode list, just in case the episodes are in order Larry1996 04:08, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome, so do you think you can create the Awakening as a two-part finale until you start season 2? Larry1996 02:48, January 10, 2011 (UTC) season 1 finale I created the 2 season 1 finales for you, and i also added BOnarch and Cleptsii sacrificing their lives to stop Demonstar and Rick, and their minions. Larry1996 11:41, January 10, 2011 (UTC) more Why don't you add a big summary and more aliens in War of the Osmosians, where BOnarch and Cleptsii sacrifices themselves in their ultimate forms to defeat Demonstar and cure Rick and other mutated osmosians. And Calliston turning out to be evil. Larry1996 21:23, January 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Omnisaur Because he was Fred's great(30 times)-grandfather. Larry1996 21:58, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Demonstar Is it okay if i borrow Demonstar, Necropolix, Azeroth and Inbenton for my own series Son of Ben 10? Larry1996 03:49, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Please leave a message on my talk page. Larry1996 07:29, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Gohenks I just wanna say he's freakin' cute! :D AncientMinisterz 19:35, January 17, 2011 (UTC)AncientMinisterz Re: War of the worlds crossover Sorry, but i'm on this account now because i forgot the NanoShip password and e-mail (Dont worry, i used my normal one now). But i would love to enter my series, good to know there's a fan of my series. Fred 40 and Atomic Alien are one of my all time favorites, it inspired me to do Sem 10. AncientMinisterz 18:56, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me? I need your help to create an image of X-Men Evolution's Avalanche (now mutated morphed with Ben's aliens, Beast with Rath, Colossus with Diamondhead, Cyclops and Gambit's eye with Jetray's, Heatblast as his left arm, Armodrillo as his right arm, Spidermonkey's left underarm, Wildmutt as his Spidermonkey's right underarm, Ultimate Humongousaur as his muscular body, Sprocket's jet morphed with Nanomech's wings, XLR8's right leg and Jetray's left leg, Terraspin's shell morphed with Diamondhead's torso, Rath's head mixed with Fourarms's left eyes and Ripjaws' right eye, all three eyes mixed with Jetray's, Humongousaur's tail, Chromastone's top on Rath's head and Rath's head mixed with Benwolf's), besides i know you created images of mutated osmosians. Larry1996 22:15, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Pixel Art How and where did you create the picture of Zorroto? Omernoy121 13:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) About Sharkfin... ﻿I didn't see the name "Sharkfin", but if it is there and I just didn't notice, I'm sorry, I didn't know. AdamGregory03. Hack I saw the mesage you left for Waiyenoo, I undid the hack.Omernoy121 11:07, April 9, 2011 (UTC) The hacks I see Omernoy121 had reverted the edits. I don't now what it is either well that guy seriously is a ben 10 hater or something. Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 13:32, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Den -10 No, I will create more Simien 10 episodes, but meanwhile it is postponed. Omernoy121 09:56, April 10, 2011 (UTC) More Info on the Hack Hi, I sorta remember the hack and I was going to tell you on your talk page but I couldn't log in or leave a message for some reason but I checked history and I think was an unlogged user who did that and he really didn't hack your account. He just vandilised. Also this happened a while ago so you should check your user page more. Lumin8(Talk, Blogs, , Puppet) 13:09, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Fred 40 Is there even a page for the series Fred 40? Fred 40 redirects to Fred, when Fred 40 should be the series page. That makes the series very confusing, an almost impossible to keep track of the episodes. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 18:11, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Crossover Sure! Your series is my favorite. So, you want to do a crossover with Sem 2.10 or Omni-World? And which format should we use? Personally, I think yours. [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 05:53, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Crossover Ok then, who will write it? Me? [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 15:46, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Crossover Title What should it be? Fred 2.10? Sem 2.40? [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 17:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Crossover Title Then how about Fred 2.40? [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 18:08, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Crossover Plot Ok, I have an idea for plot. So it starts out with Fred's team walking through the city until the Novatrix starts beeping about unscanned alien DNA nearby, which is actually Sem using an alien. They check it out, and see it's Sem as Swampfire trying to warm up. Fred transforms into Scorch, and battles Sem. After Fred wins, they decide to work together when Jenevile reports she's feeling danger nearby. They go to the city and find out that the danger is a villain alliance of Ultimate Rick and Ultimate Hyjinx (Who escaped before they could cure him). They fight them, defeat them, and decide to go each own ways, but still say each other goodbye and that they will probably meet each other some time again. Also, I think Fred and Sem should scan each other's aliens. I thought that Fred shoud scan Swampfire and Dicewing, and that Sem should scan Scorch and Overkill. If you dont want that, or want Fred to scan other aliens in stead, just say so. [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 18:34, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Crossover plot Sounds good! But how will we work out writing the episode? [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 19:00, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Crossover date Ok, then. When do you want to make it? Also, please tell what you thing about the alien scanning thing. [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 18:19, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fred 2.40 Yeah, he dialogue format works like his: (Sem): Hi, my name is Sem. (Xion): He's an idiot. (Sem): Shut up. So, you don't really make a summary. I'm currently writing another introduction with Sem's team. You can edit in your part when my part is done. So: My part Your part My part K? [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 09:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I already did that, and replaced it with another opening. ''Oh truck.'' 09:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Gorrilaphant Could I use him for Stan 14?